infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
The Infinity Blade
The Infinity Blade is the main catalyst of the Infinity Blade trilogy. It is a weapon created by Galath, the Worker of Secrets, to undo his invention of the Deathless. When used against one, it destabilises the opponents's QIP, therefore granting him or her a "true death". It functions the same as the other Infinity Weapons. :For the game, see Infinity Blade I. :For the 'classic Infinity Blade' found in Infinity Blade III, see Infinity Blade. Infinity Blade I Finding the Blade Obtaining the Infinity Blade in the first game requires defeating Raidriar at least once. After he has been defeated, the Infinity Blade will appear in the Store. Note: The player must usually obtain it through the Store. It will very rarely drop as loot from Raidriar. Uses The Deathless Kings can only be found if their holding cells are opened by The Infinity Blade. To open their cells, the player needs only to own the weapon. Simply approach the lock with the Infinity Blade imprint and Siris will insert the Blade like a key, unlocking the cells. In the first game, using the Infinity Blade on the lock will unlock Ealoseum, Kuero, and Gortoel. However, this cannot be done in negative bloodlines. Appearance Note: The visual aspects described here are based on the official art pieces found in the gallery. The Infinity Blade begins with a small metallic section that seems to be integrated with some form of circuitry. There is a hole in the center, surrounded by two small blue embellishments, as well as one larger metallic embellishment. Beyond this section is the hand-held area of the hilt, which seems to be wrapped with a dark fabric. There are several evenly spaced rhombus-shaped areas not covered by this wrap, however. Farther down the length of the blade is the prominent opening, which is intricately decorated. It is tapered at four points on the exterior. There is also a large purple gem, possibly an amethyst. Within this segment of the sword begins the blade. The blade itself features a brown inner section imbued with the same form of circuitry seen on the bottom section of the hilt. Surrounding that section is the edge of the blade. Being a double-edged sword, this edge extends to both sides. At first, the blade widens until it surmounts in width approximately ten inches from the hilt. At that point, it slowly becomes narrower until the tip of the blade is reached. There are three holes of various size in one section, and three more of a much smaller size closer to the end. Trivia *The Infinity Blade is one of few weapons that appear in the entire Infinity Blade trilogy, being the main catalyst. Infinity Blade II Creation The Infinity Blade is the main catalyst of the Infinity Blade trilogy. It is a weapon created by Galath, the Worker of Secrets, to undo his invention of the Deathless. When used against one, it destabilises the opponents's QIP, therefore granting him or her a "true death". It functions the same as the other Infinity Weapons. In Infinity Blade II, the blade was stolen from Siris by the reborn Raidriar. At the end of the game, Siris recovers the Blade, only to have it taken away from him again by the Worker. Obtaining the Blade Unlike Infinity Blade I, Raidriar does not have to be defeated in order for the Infinity Blade to be bought. It is immediately available in the store after the tutorial, but is rather expensive ( ), and therefore impossible to obtain unless the player has played the game multiple times, or via in-app purchase. There is a glitch that lets the blade come into the player's possesion after defeating Raidriar once, however. Design There were some design changes from IB1 to IB2; the color of the side of the Blade is different and appears to be laced with circuitry. The Blade has a blue hit arc even though it is one of the non-elemental swords (which usually have a red-orange hit arc). The Infinity Blade begins with a small metallic section that seems to be integrated with some form of circuitry. There is a hole in the center, surrounded by two small blue embellishments, as well as one larger metallic embellishment. Beyond this section is the hand-held area of the hilt, which seems to be wrapped with a dark fabric. There are several evenly spaced rhombus-shaped areas not covered by this wrap, however. Farther down the length of the blade is the prominent opening, which is intricately decorated. It is tapered at four points on the exterior. There is also a large purple gem, possibly an amethyst. Within this segment of the sword begins the blade. The blade itself features a brown inner section imbued with the same form of circuitry seen on the bottom section of the hilt. Surrounding that section is the edge of the blade. Being a double-edged sword, this edge extends to both sides. At first, the blade widens until it surmounts in width approximately ten inches from the hilt. At that point, it slowly becomes narrower until the tip of the blade is reached. There are three holes of various size in one section, and three more of a much smaller size closer to the end. Note that in Infinity Blade II the sword has a gold-like section in the middle, possibly referencing the blade being fully-activated. If observed closely enough it appears the Infinity Blade is made of two parts - the hilt and the actual blade. Gallery IMG 0355.png IMG_0101.png Infinity_blade_closeup1.jpg Infinity blade closeup2.jpg image809 (1).jpg Infinity blade wallpaper .jpg Infinity Blade III |Upgprice= |Upgsell= |Upgattack= |Upgxp= |Upgbonus= |Upgslots= |???|???|???|???| }} |Upgchips= |Upghour= |Upgprice2= |Upgsell2= |Upgattack2= |Upgxp2= |Upgbonus2= |Upgslots2= |Upgchips2= |Upghour2= }}In Infinity Blade III, The Infinity Blade is a light, Infinity Weapon, able to be bought in the store for . It is used by Siris, but first wielded by Ashimar and then Galath (as a heavy and light weapon heavy first phase light second phase). It was forged by the latter, to make sure he could replicate the original Infinity Blade. During the game, the Worker makes copies of the Infinity Blade, altering them into infinity weapons. However, the copy the Worker wields is destroyed from the flames of the Ark. In Infinity Blade III, the pommel is more rounded in shape, the ring connecting the hilt to the blade is more circular, and the inner section of the blade is more of a carbon fiber-type material. Both the blade and hilt themselves also appear some what smaller is size. Gallery IMG 0355.png IMG_0101.png Infinity_blade_closeup1.jpg Infinity blade closeup2.jpg image809 (1).jpg Infinity blade wallpaper .jpg Trivia *The Infinity Blade makes an appearance in Fortnite as a limited time item. Category:Equipment Category:Light Weapons Category:Infinity Blade I Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Weapons in Infinity Blade I Category:Weapons in Infinity Blade II Category:Weapons in Infinity Blade III Category:Light Weapons in Infinity Blade II Category:Light Weapons in Infinity Blade III Category:Equipment in Infinity Blade I, II and III Category:The Shrine Category:Skycages Category:Isa Category:Siris Category:Weapons